thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The 987th Hunger Games: Holes In The Sky
"The people of the Capitol are gods in the sky. Our President was a fair and kind god. But there are holes in the sky now. And the gods will be kind no more." The 987th Hunger Games: Holes In The Sky is the first installment in a series of Hunger Games by Probably Reading. History Every revolution begins with a spark. The time of peace among the districts only lasted through Katniss's lifespan; after she perished everyone involved with the rebellion was killed as well as Katniss's relatives. It was the time of President Elizabeth's reign, and she believed that the traditions of old needed to be brought back. Twenty Hunger Games occurred before members of The Velvet Masks, a rebellious group, assassinated her and her family. The mayor of District Three was sworn in to rule. She continued the Hunger Games, but did not ruthlessly murder anybody who spoke up against them. Presidents came and went. Some stepped down due to age, while others stepped down due to new rebel groups - such as The Fire - threatening to kill them. Others were still killed in office. But one crucial thing remained - The Hunger Games. President Alexander was a kind ruler in comparison to the monarchs before him. In recent years, though, more rebel groups have waged war against the Capitol. The Velvet Masks had returned to end The Hunger Games before the thousandth one occurs. They joined with The Fire. Together, they had a force only topped by the Capitol's army. And that army was beginning to shrink. Major Amere Raymond Velvet Masks Headquarters "We need to act, and we need to act now," my advisor says, putting her fist down on the table. "We've gone a hundred years without doing anything. We've been forgotten." Commander Roberts shakes his head. "With all due respect, being forgotten was our plan. The Capitol has let their guard down over the years. Their military is the smallest in decades. Ours is probably just barely smaller than theirs now. It's the perfect time to strike." "The Reapings are tomorrow," says our spokeswoman-of-sorts Jewel Hathers. "We could try to do something during the games, but everybody in the complex wants action as soon as possible." "Then it's settled," I say, standing up. "But we don't need to strike yet. No, we need somebody from the rebel side to attack from within the games. "We need a champion." Rules You must read these before submitting a tribute. #You may submit up to six tributes. But choose your tributes wisely - there may be more games in the series that other tributes may fare better in. #If a tribute is rejected and you change it, you are permitted to resubmit them. #A tribute may be rejected if they are basic or lack information. #Tributes must be finished. #If a tribute is a rebel, please add if they are working with the major rebel groups or not. #You may only use links to submit tributes. #If you submit a troll tribute, none of your other tributes will be accepted. #Tributes must be fully human. #If you do not like reading about gore and swearing, I don't think you should enter these. #Remain active by answering polls, sending advice, and cheering on your tribute(s). #Do not comment "RIP (tribute name)." As somebody who is an activity stalker, I have had countless games ruined for me because of people who do this. You must wait forty-eight hours until the update is published to comment this. #Good quality RL pictures and an uncropped Lunaii are done at the time of submission. #To prove you have read this, add "Holes In The Sky" to the bottom of your comment. If you forget to, just edit your comment. Tributes Chart An "R" indicates they are a rebel. The letters "RM" indicate they are part of one of the major rebelling groups. Alliances Careers: Axinite Peridot ©, Linen Moonstone ©, Robin Blanchard (1), Isla Ackleson (2), Gladia Torres (2), Lanni Binary (3), Darya Parr (4), Inter National (4), Moltra Flare (10), Kaleido Esquire (14) Anti-Careers: Ivory Peaks (1), Asa Muttan (3) Lights: Amy Light (6), Wheeler Light (6) Girls' Alliance: Felicity Caspian (8), Adela Hallows (12) Loners: Julienne Keturi (0), Claude Foster (0), Xia Warden (5), Xerxes Pitch (5), Clara Shrub (7), Grant Sawyer (7), Max Muzzele (8), Cheyanne Violanta (9), Daniel Barton (9), Benoni Peritz (10), Violet Acorn (11), Barney Enrichment (11), Scott Harvin (12), Bluebelle Pax (13), Chun Maccoy (13), Herb Everest (14), Luna Tick (15), Ray Xerxes (15) Lunaii Gallery Axinite Peridot.png|Axinite Peridot Linen Moonstone.png|Linen Moonstone Julienne lunaii.png|Julienne Keturi Male!lunaii3.png|Claude Foster Ivory Peaks.png|Ivory Peaks Robin Blanchard.png|Robin Blanchard Isla lunaii.png|Isla Ackleson Avatar-1430119872.png|Gladia Torres Lanni Binary.png|Lanni Binary Upforauction4.png|Asa Muttan Darya Parr.png|Darya Parr Inter.png|Inter National Charity Bronte.png|Xia Warden Xerxes Pitch.png|Xerxes Pitch Amy Light.png|Amy Light Wheeler Light.png|Wheeler Light Clara78953.png|Clara Shrub Grant.png|Grant Sawyer FelicityCaspian.png|Felicity Caspian AR8.png|Max Muzzele ForAuction.png|Cheyanne Violanta Daniel Barton.png.png|Daniel Barton Moltra.png|Moltra Flare Benoni lunaii.png|Benoni Peritz Violet Acorn.png|Violet Acorn Barney Enrichment.png|Barney Enrichment Adela Hallows .png|Adela Hallows Scottthemean.png|Scott Harvin Bluebell Pax.png|Bluebell Pax Chun Mackoy.png|Chun Maccoy Kaleido Esquire.png|Kaleido Esquire Axel Sparks.png|Herb Everest Luna Tick actual lunaii.png|Luna Tick Banana.png|Ray Xerxes RL Gallery Better RL for Axinite.png|Axinite Peridot Linen Moonstone rl.jpg|Linen Moonstone Julienne rl.jpg|Julienne Keturi Claude.jpg|Claude Foster Cool White Blonde.jpg|Ivory Peaks Tumblr m714ai4pqu1rt0osto1 5001-1.jpg|Robin Blanchard Isla rl.jpg|Isla Ackleson GT.jpg|Gladia Torres Lanni Binary wo Glasses.jpg|Lanni Binary Asa RL (15+up).jpg|Asa Muttan Darya Parr.jpg|Darya Parr Inter rl (1).jpg|Inter National Xia Warden.png|Xia Warden Better Xerxes RL.PNG|Xerxes Pitch Amy IRL.PNG|Amy Light Wheeler IRL.PNG|Wheeler Light ClaraRL.jpg|Clara Shrub Grant 2.jpg|Grant Sawyer FelicityRL.jpg|Felicity Caspian Max Muzzele.jpg|Max Muzzele Img-thing.jpeg|Cheyanne Violanta Daniel RL.jpg|Daniel Barton Moltra rl-0.jpg|Moltra Flame Benoni rl.jpg|Benoni Peritz Violet.jpg|Violet Acorn Barney-0.jpg|Barney Enrichment Braided-hair-1.jpg|Adela Hallows Scott Harvin.jpg|Scott Harvin BluebellPax.png|Bluebell Pax ChunRL.png|Chun Maccoy Kaleido Esquire.jpg|Kaleido Esquire Herb RL.jpg|Herb Everest New RL for Luna Tick.jpg|Luna Tick Male!rl3.jpg|Ray Xerxes Reapings Major Amere Raymond "Do we know of any rebels?" I ask as we watch the Reapings. "Yes," Captain Juliet Schreave answers. "Peaks of One, Muttan of Three, Caspian of Eight, Violanta and Barton of Nine, and Esquire and Everest of Fourteen. Peaks herself is a rumored member of the Fire. However, there may be more rebels in the games that are just being quiet about it." "Start the tapes," I tell the assistant. The Reapings begin to play. The Capitol's female seemed alright, but the male was a madman. Zero's girl was average, but the male was fighting for someone. He'd be a favorite and we'd need to find a way to align with him. Ivory from One seems fierce. It makes sense she's in the Fire. Robin, though, is a thirteen year old. He'll die early on. Two's tributes are strong as always. Three's girl volunteered for some reason, and the boy just kinda walked up to the stage when he was called. Four's girl looked strangely familiar. "The Parr-West," Juliet realizes. "Darya Parr, the one who looks like a West. We're gonna need her family on board. But we also need the Wests." "No Wests this year," I say. "Maybe next year there will be one that can help us. Even if we do try to get Darya, though, the Wests will hate us. Jewel can help us later. But I can promise you - Elaina will announce the alignment just to get a rise out of the Wests, and it'll turn into a full-out war. We can't do anything yet." Juliet laughs at Five's tributes. "They both have X'es in their names," she giggles. "How old are you?" I ask her. She sits up straight and profiles the two. "Xia looks smart, and Xerxes looks clever. They're not the same thing, keep in mind." "Poor them," I mumble upon seeing the Six Reapings. The siblings are indeed adorable and will probably get loads of sponsors, but they won't survive but a day in the arena. "Clara's average," I note, "but Grant looks very strong. He might win." There's not too much that's special about the other tributes save the psychopathic Fifteen female, so Juliet and I schedule a meeting with Jewel to decide our next course of action and decide who we want on our side. Training Day One Three alliances - Careers, Anti-Careers, and the Lights - were formed. The Careers consist of Axinite ©, Linen ©, Robin (1), Isla (2), Gladia (2), Lanni (3), Darya (4), Inter (4), Kaleido (14), and Moltra (15). The Anti-Careers consist of Ivory (1) and Asa (3). It is rumored that Ivory (1) is working with the rebels. Felicity (8) and Adela (12) may also be considering an alliance, though they have not come to a complete decision yet. Asa (3) sent Isla (2) to the infirmary after cutting her hand during his knife training. The Parrs released this statement through Darya (4): "Any Wests in this Hunger Games will be killed by me and me only. So if you're a West, I recommend you come forward now or else I'll drag out your death for a whole day." Xia (5) drew the attention of several tributes during an archery simulation. Those tributes included Xerxes (5), Axinite ©, and Ivory (1). Luna (15) mauled a trainer and she was sent to confinement until later notice. While attempting to climb, Ray (15) fell and hit his head. Isla (2) was overheard saying that she wished to have Grant (7) in the Careers. Julienne (0) was seen flirting with Claude (0). Some think this is a manipulative act to make him protect her. Meanwhile, Kaleido (14) was caught stealing glances at Benoni (10). Day Two Felicity (8) and Adela (12) started a girls' alliance, but it has not received much attention from the other tributes. Moltra (10) was being rude to Bluebell (13), who seemed to ignore her comments. Training for the day was cut short afterwards due to threats by the Velvet Masks. Training Scores Average Training Score: 8 'The 987th Hunger Games' 'Day One' 'Kaleido Esquire (14)' The pedestal is rising. I knew this would happen. Of course I did! This is the Hunger Games, the pedestal rises every time. Even 986 years ago, pedestals rose. So why am I so nervous about this? I've trained for seven years. I'm an Esquire, for fuck's sake. I have this victory wrapped around my finger. For a moment, I'm blinded due to the sudden sunlight. Good, I tell myself, at least the arena's not completely in the dark. There have been years before where the Hunger Games have taken place in pitch darkness. The District Twelve tributes won that year. Well, one won. The other escaped. Amere, I believe her name was? But nevermind her. She's probably dead by now. When my vision returns, I'm greeted by a familiar sight. You know how everybody is required to watch Katniss Everdeen's Hunger Games in their schooling? Well, this is the arena. I'm not sure why they decided to bring the infamous forest back this year of all years. Perhaps it was to upset the rebels? Though, we haven't heard of them since yesterday, and there's no way the gamemakers could have set this up in a little over fourty-eight hours. The first thing I see apart from the trees is the golden Cornucopia. It shines in the sunlight. I'm sure some other tribute is the subject of the reflected light. I don't feel bad for whatever tribute it is though. Frankly, I don't care. If they're blind, that's fantastic. It just gives me an advantage over them. Propped up against a black crate is a katana. Relief floods over me. It will be easy for me to collect it and begin to kill some of the weaker tributes. During training, I didn't notice anybody use my weapon of choice but Robin (1), my psychopathic ally, Barney (11), who seems to work with any weapon, and Ivory (1), the bitch who decided to start the Anti-Careers with the Three boy. I'll admit that the girl is skilled, but she wasted all of her potential into an alliance that won't last a day in these games! Her ally received an eight in training! A deep rumbling from the woods causes me and at least three-quarters of the other tributes to turn in the direction of the sound. There's nothing but the trees. I turn back to face the Cornucopia, but not before I manage to lock eyes with Benoni (10). He's just a few tributes away. "Mutts," he mouths. My eyes involuntarily widen. In Katniss's Hunger Games, muttations didn't show up until the last day, right? What the hell do the gamemakers have in store for us? Movement near the Cornucopia draws my attention, and I find that three numbers have been projected above the mouth. 0:59. 'Xerxes Pitch (5)' I've got fifty-seven seconds to get my shit together. The first thing my mentor told me to do was to size up the tributes to my left and right. To my left is Daniel (9). I'm not worried about him at all. He got a six in training, after all. It's a point higher than I got, but I was trying to lay low. Daniel has acted like he's the king of Panem during training. The guy's from Nine. I definitely believe that it's possible that his best skills only gave him a six. To my right is Claude (0). I fear him about as much as a dog fears a rabbit. It doesn't. The guy's just been moping around the training center. He literally doesn't even care about survival. he doesn't have any allies. Of course, there was the small scandal with him and Julienne (0). Perhaps they decided to team up last minute. But I don't know why she'd want to team with a guy whose score was a four. She got a nine. Maybe the girl just wants a meat shield. We'll just have to see how everything plays out. Movement several plates away accompanied by a cackling sound causes me to turn my head. It's Luna (15) laughing maniacally at God knows what. That girl's a psychopath. I wouldn't kill her if I just happened to notice her in the forest, but if she were to attack me I'd certainly do more than just injure the girl. Though, I'm sure the gamemakers have something special prepared for her - the trainer she attacked is still in the infirmary as far as I know. They're probably dead. Fifty-three seconds. There's a knife several yards away from me. I didn't see Daniel (9) nor Claude (0) use the weapon in training; they opted for other things, like clubs and axes. I could grab that with ease and then pick up a bag near the Cornucopia. If the Careers are focused on killing other tributes, there's also a possibility of finding myself some brass knuckles. That could be nice, no? I locate Xia (5), my district partner, across the clearing. Her hair is pulled back into a loose plait. I'm sure Cassiopeia, her stylist, had a fit about that - Cassiopeia wanted her hair to be in a braided bun. Xia (5) had never liked her stylist, anyway. I notice that she's looking in the direction of a pair of throwing axes. She performed wonderfully in archery, so I assume that if she's going for the axes instead of a bow, she must be very good with axes. I'd like to propose an alliance with her, or at least a truce. For one, she is very skilled, and on top of that, district partner alliances always bring in more sponsors. It's practically an unwritten postulate of sponsoring. There's forty-six seconds left. I've spent about five just looking at Xia (5). I don't... No. I don't like her. I do as a district partner and admire her skills, but the only relations between us will be platonic. Though, she is pretty... Get yourself together, Pitch. She's probably going to die early on. Plus, you're an infamous thief. You don't need a girl with you... right? Not after Tina... 'Asa Muttan (3)' Forty-three. That's how many more seconds of guaranteed survival I have. But, you know, I'll live longer. I know I will. Ivory (1) told me to hightail it out of the bloodbath and meet her in the direction the Cornucopia's tail is facing. But screw that. I want to get those sais that are glistening in the mouth of the Cornucopia. I feel someone watching me and turn my head to the right. My ally is shaking her head, her eyes narrowed as if she were scolding me. She must have seen me eyeing the weapons. What's her problem? God, she must be so conceited. She probably wants to use me for my skills. She'll kill me after the first day, won't she? She just wants to win. She's from District One. Even though she's in the so-called "Anti-Careers" with me, it's in her blood to win and praise the Capitol. Thirty-nine seconds left. I can feel my heart beating in my chest faster than it ever has in my life. I'm not sure if it's adrenaline or fear that's making me feel this way. It's probably a combination of the two. But in thirty-eight seconds, I'll either be frozen on my plate or sprinting towards my weapons. Thirty-seven seconds now. I decide to analyze the tributes next to me. Bluebell (13) is to my left. I'm unsure about what I think of her. She seemed quiet all throughout training and was just kind of there. I didn't hear a word from her all throughout training. At the moment, she's gazing into the field of weapons and bags. I think she's going for the knife I see propped up against a blue backpack. I won't hinder her efforts. Kaleido (14), who is a couple plates away from her, can do that. One less tribute to deal with, right? The girl is rubbing her palms on her cargo pants, too. She must be nervous. Clara (7) stands to my right. She looks prepared; her eyebrows are furrowed in concentration. Coming from Seven, she'll know the forest, and I doubt she'll need to get much, if anything, from the Cornucopia. I silently wish that the tributes from the nature districts - Clara (7), Grant (7), Cheyanne (9), Daniel (9), Moltra (10), Benoni (10), Violet (11), Barney (11), Adela (12), and Scott (12) - die early on. They've got an advantage over the rest of us. "Ladies and gentlemen, let the 987th Annual Hunger Games commence!" a voice booms. Several heads turn to the sky. How stupid! Anyone with a brain knows that the Capitol projects the voice into the arena. It's the announcer's voice. Cosmas Gonce - that's him - has been commentating on Hunger Games since the 978th. He's related to one of the most well-known commentators in Panem history - Caesar Flickerman. Twenty-nine seconds left. 'Luna Tick (15)' If I am going to win, the sun is bright. And the sun is bright. I know because I can see it. I'm staring at it right now. I heard that you're not really supposed to look right at it, but I don't really care. This is the Hunger Games, and no rules apply. I do what I want. Well, I have been for the past eight years of my life. But still. Someone shrieks and I hear an explosion to my left. Bluebell (13) is cowering in fear as she stares at the empty plate next to her. Of course, some idiot would be stupid enough to leap off of his plate only twenty seconds before the main sport began. Flecks of red drift from the sky, and I clasp my hands together, laughing loudly. Axinite ©, who is on my right, looks at me with a raised eyebrow, but I bare my teeth at her and she rolls her eyes and returns her attention to the Cornucopia. Ten seconds left. I think about the sickle that is but twenty-five yards away from where I stand. Eight seconds. The first cannon's roar reverberates through the arena. Thirty-two will follow. Six seconds. I let out another cackle. Four seconds. Two. Then, the gong sounds and all hell breaks loose. 'Isla Ackleson (2)' The gong sounds, and I launch myself off my plate. I push past the tribute next to me, Barney (11), and latch my fingers around Ivory's (1) pale neck. She coughs, and I can't help but smile. I want this kill. And I practically already have it. "Are you sad because your little ally's dead? Huh? Or because a little sixteen year old's beating you?" I whisper as she struggles against me. Her efforts slowly become weaker, and I laugh. My glee is short-lived, though; she somehow still has enough strength to drive her elbow into my stomach. My grip weakens on her as I shriek both in pain and shock. Ivory (1) whips around and punches me in the face, then sprints towards the Cornucopia. Though she's fast, I'm faster, and manage to catch up to her. I taste blood on my lips and conclude that her blow left me with a busted lip. In rage, I scream, "Fight me, you sl-" My shout is cut off when I fall to the ground. Ivory (1) laughs as she sprints away. She picks up a blue backpack on her way. I grab a weapon that's by my side - some kind of long knife - and hurl it in her direction. It lands in her backpack. I groan in annoyance. Had it been an actual knife and not a blade, Ivory (1) would be dead. Instead of all of the glory of the first kill going to me, all of it goes to Moltra (10) - she has sent a mace into Violet's (11) skull. The girl falls to the ground, blood streaming from her wound. It's clear she's dead. Moltra (10) smirks and yanks her weapon from the girl's cranium. I stand up and kick the backpack I tripped over away from me. I make eye contact with Linen ©, who nods in the direction of Ray (15). I nod back at Linen ©, and we both sprint towards him. I don't have a weapon, but I don't need one. Despite the fact that he's nearly three inches taller than me, I can still take him down just as easily as if he were shorter than me. Besides, Linen's (0) three inches taller than Ray (15). I reach Ray (15) first and tackle him to the ground. But I'm not as strong as he is. He pushes me off him, causing me to land on my wrist at a weird angle. I wince in pain and lunge after him as he starts to run away. But I don't need to - he falls back due to a spear Axinite © threw at him. He coughs up a bit of blood before he stills, and I nod at my ally who killed him. Three down, thirty to go. 'Amy Light (6)' As far as I know, I'm still unnoticed by any of the other tributes - save Wheeler (6), of course. I mumble a "thank you" to no one in particular as I sprint towards a bag that is sitting on the ground by Grant (7). I think he's already dead. He has a knife sticking out of his chest, after all. There are already five tributes other than him that are dead - Asa, Violet, Ray, Claude, and Max. Chun joins the deceased as Isla (2) forces her knife into his chest. They've all been brutally murdered by the Careers - except for Asa, of course, he blew up. I guess it was kind of his fault. I kneel to pick up the backpack when Grant (7) latches his hand around my ankle. I shriek and try to pull my foot away, but he's strong. Way too strong. I scream in pain as his grip tightens and my ankle gives way. I crash to the ground and tears start to flow from my eyes. Not a minute into the Games and my ankle's probably broken. Fantastic. I see Wheeler (6) out of the corner of my blurred vision. He holds a knife that he plunges into Grant's head. He grabs my hand and helps me up. "We have to go," he tells me. I cringe as we hobble away from the clearing and into the woods. "I never got the -" I start once we're a safe distance from the Cornucopia. "I did," Wheeler (6) tells me. "Don't stress out about this, Amy. We need to worry about you now, not in the future." 'Xia Warden (5)' I gasp as a small body falls down near me. I glance at the fallen tribute - it's Herb (14), with a knife in his neck. I hear someone yell, "Don't cross a Parr!" from near the Cornucopia. Darya (4), I realize. I stuff miscellaneous supplies into the teal backpack with more haste than before. I hoist the backpack onto my shoulders and am about to leave when the knife catches my eye. It could be useful, definitely. But taking it out of a dead twelve year old? That goes against my morals. Then again, this is the Hunger Games. Anything I thought I knew about myself is wrong. I wrap my hand around the handle, close my eyes, and yank the weapon out of the boy. I turn away from the corpse and only open my eyes once I'm facing away from it. The blade is bloody and I immediately shove it onto one of my pockets. I don't want to look at it more than I have to. I stand up, prepared to make my escape. I'm going to run as far away from the Cornucopia as I can manage and set up camp in the woods, hopefully far from whatever made that growling noise. I'm poised to run when a sharp pain in my arm causes me to cry out in pain. My gaze falls to my left arm, and I can easily deduce that Darya (4) has thrown another knife, and this one landed in my arm. Adrenaline forces me to yank the knife out, but I immediately regret the decision. I fall to the ground. As I'm watching the blood flow out of my wound, I hear Darya (4) cry out in pain, then abruptly stop. I look up and see her fall forwards to the ground, and notice a knife in the back of her own neck. I look beyond her, and see my own district partner. He seems indifferent about the death. He looks at me, and his expression changes. "Xia," I hear him say, but just barely. The wound has become more painful as the seconds have passed. I shut my eyes and try to block out the sound of my heartbeat. "Xia, I'm going to get you out of here." "The bag," I mumble. It's invaluable. "You have it on you already," he says, and I can tell he's frustrated but trying to hide it. "We're gonna stand up on three. One, two, three." I wince as he pulls me up and brings my good arm around his shoulder. I try to walk, but it's more of a limp than anything. Was the knife poisoned? I'm able to muster up the strength to turn my head around and look at the carnage. In addition to the recently killed Darya (4), Adela and Barney have also been killed. Barney doesn't have any visible markings, but Adela has a knife between her eyes. My head lolls forward again and my eyes involuntarily shut as I drift off into a deep sleep. 'Bluebell Pax (13)' All that is left are the stragglers, the loners, those who will soon be dead. And I am one of them. I'm not trying to sound pessimistic. But it's true - the last to leave the Cornucopia are alwaya among the first kills, and that is why I must leave. I hear an arrow whoosh past me and land in a plastic crate. I look in the direction it was shot from. Instead of seeing a Career, I see little Cheyanne (9). I consider going after her, but upon seeing Isla (2) creeping up behind her, I decide against it. I bend down to scoop up a small pouch of something - probably salves - and secure it to the belt loops on my pants. I hear a scream. It's probably Cheyanne. I feel terrible for not helping her, but I couldn't even if I wanted to. I notice Daniel (9) and Scott (12) wrestling over a backpack. Their bout ends when Scott (12) slits his opponent's throat. Daniel's hands instinctively go to his neck, and he collapses to the ground, his body spasming as he chokes in his own blood. I see three girls fighting over a bag - Julienne (0), Felicity (8), and Clara (7) - until Clara (7) yanks it out of the hands of the other girls and sprints into the forest. I decide to follow her actions and pick up a small satchel near me. I begin to run away, but someone jumps on me. I see a flash of red and realize my attacker is Luna (15), the psychopath. She digs her nails into my neck, and I shriek as I flail around to try to get her off of me. She suddenly lets go and falls to the ground, and I look down at her - she has a spear in the side of her neck. I'm not sure who threw it, but I'm thankful they did. I sprint away from the bloodbath and deep into the woods. 'Kaleido Esquire (14)' Isla (2) shrieks as she sees the last tribute from the bloodbath, Bluebell (13), run into the trees. "Linen! Lanni!" she snaps. "Go get her and kill her!" Linen © and Lanni (3) share a glance for a moment before they grab their weapons - a mace and throwing knives, respectively - and sprint off into the forest. "We have to get rid of Linen," Inter (4) tells us as soon as the two are out of earshot. Isla (2) whips her head around and looks at Inter (4), both confusion and anger in her eyes. "What?! Why?" "First of all," he says, "he didn't get any kills. Second, he's a madman! Have you seen the look in his eyes? He craves bloodshed! Hell, he was laughing like a psychopath as he got on the stage!" Isla (2) walks up to Inter (4). Though she is several inches shorter than him, she is definitely more intimidating. Inter (4) steps back a small distance. "If you don't crave bloodshed, you're not fit to be a Career." Inter (4) backs up again and Isla (2) walks forward so the distance between them doesn't change. I notice her discreetly grab the handle of a dagger from the first pocket on her pants. Axinite © and I share a nervous glance. "No, no, you see, Isla," he begins. Isla (2) narrows her eyes at the mention of her name. "I did kill someone. I killed the Twelve girl. See? We've accomplished more than the Careers the year that the First Rebellion began -" The arena suddenly turns pitch black. I feel a paper flutter into my hand, and my breath catches. I crumple up the note but keep it in my hand. Light fills the arena again. "Did I blink, or did the arena just go completely dark for a moment?" Gladia (2) asks. Axinite © opens her mouth to reply, but is interrupted by a shriek. I quickly turn my head to see Moltra (10) gaping at Inter (4), whose hands are around his throat. Blood rushes from a thin line on his neck. "Well, there goes District Four," Isla (2) says indifferently. "Shame. I thought their tributes would be better." She shrugs and walks into the Cornucopia. "Nevermind getting rid of Linen," Moltra (10) says, "I think we should get rid of Isla." Her voice is shaking. Strange. When she killed the Eleven girl, it was as if nothing had happened at all. She didn't even kill Inter, and she sounds afraid. "Yeah," Gladia (2) murmurs. I sit down on a plastic crate and stuff the paper inside one of my pockets. I can read it later. Two figures come running toward the Cornucopia. Robin (1) holds up a pair of swords, but lowers them as he realizes that the two tributes are Linen © and Lanni (3). They reach the Cornucopia and slow their pace. "We couldn't find her, Isla," Lanni (3) says. Isla (2) comes out of the Cornucopia and folds her arms. "We were following what we thought were noises from her stepping on leaves when everything went dark and then she was gone -" "I'' would have kept pursuing her if I was on my own, Isla," Linen © interrupts. ''What a suck-up! "I heard noises and was going to go after her, but the little bitch you see here was all like, 'We have to go back. We lost her. No use in aimlessly walking around.'" "I did not say that!" exclaims Lanni (3). "Yes, you did." "No, I didn't -" "Stop bickering like small children!" Isla (2) shouts. "We'll go after her tomorrow. What we're going to do now is collect tokens and such from the bodies and then vacate the area so that someone can get all of these corpses out of here." We all nod and walk over to seperate bodies. I find myself kneeling over Cheyanne's cadaver. I mumble an apology and reach into her pocket to find a small badge. I give it to Isla (2). "She was your kill. Perhaps you should take it," I tell her. "Thanks," she mumbles, and snatches the only memory of Cheyanne from my hand as if it was nothing. 'Felicity Caspian (8)' The only good thing about this outfit is that it's practically impossible to get pricked by some poisonous plant, I think as I hike through the woods. The fallen leaves that crunch beneath my black boots are practically a sign outlined with bright, neon lights screaming, "Hi! I'm an unarmed tribute from District Eight who's not even five and a half feet tall! Come get me, I'm an easy kill!" All I had retrieved from the Bloodbath was a sheet of plastic. If anyone catches me out here, I'm dead. Maybe the gamemakers have decided to be generous this year. You see, in years past the gamemakers have hidden goodies around the arena. One year they even had furnished tents just lying around in the forest. It's unlikely they did that this year, but it's still possible. Actually, it's really pretty likely they did do it. They want the games to go on for a while, right? Well, a large amount of people died in the Bloodbath, and a lot of tributes probably ran away without grabbing any supplies. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Fifteen dead already?! That's almost half of the tributes! That's not a good thing, of course. Fifteen tributes dead... Fifteen families with a void that will be impossible to replace... But at the same time, it's better for me. A sunset quickly tears across the sky and shortly disappears. Night has fallen already? We haven't even been in the arena that long. Oh well. The sound of trumpets tears me from my thoughts, and I look up into the sky as the anthem plays. Claude from District 0 is the first face that appears in blue. I never met the guy, but wasn't he the one that was flirting with his district partner, Julienne (0)? The next face is Asa's. He blew up just seconds before he would've been safe, and he helped form the Anti-Careers. Was this the Capitol's way of saying "Fuck you"? Darya and Inter appear next. Both were Careers from Career Districts. Are the Careers killing off their members, or was it just coincidence that both of them died in the Bloodbath? Grant Sawyer from Seven appears. He was big, and pretty skilled, too. He got an eight, which is an unlikely score for tributes of outlying Districts. Then again, lots of tributes got eights this year - even I did. Perhaps he wasn't all that after all. I'm surprised to see my District partner, Max. He comes from a long line of victors, but I guess the Muzzele bloodline has ended. Both from Nine appear. I didn't know them personally, but they got horrible training scores. I don't really have much to say about them. Both from Eleven show up, too. I feel bad for their families, if they had one, anyway. Many tributes from outlying Districts are reaped because they are taking extra tesserae for an orphanage or for their younger family members. The Twelve girl appears. I frown. Her name was Adela, and she was my ally. I wish I could have helped her, but I was too busy selfishly fighting over a backpack. Chun and Herb from Districts 13 and 14 appear. They were too young for the Hunger Games. Luna from 15 appears. As sad as I am that tributes are dead, I don't feel bad for this psychopath. She probably got three kills in before she went. Last to appear is Ray. I didn't know him at all. I sigh and struggle to climb a tree. I eventually get high enough that I'm out of sight from the ground, and I find myself drifting off to sleep in the crook of the tree. 'Day Two' 'Ivory Peaks (1)' Ivory Peaks of District One, you are our only hope. The paper from the rebels is secured in my gray backpack. They said that all I have to do is live for two more days and get rid of as many Careers as I can, save Kaleido (14). I don't know why they said to do that. They just did. They gave me a list of people to try to save, people who I need to kill, people I should worry about, and people who don't matter for our cause. For example, they mentioned saving the Lights - Amy (6) and Wheeler (6) - but not Linen (0). In fact, they said to kill him. They also said to save Felicity (8) and Clara (7), but I don't know what they'll do with two tributes from Career Districts and four from outlying Districts. Perhaps we'll be used in a campaign of some sort. If we make it out alive, that is. I climb down from the tree I had spent my night in. I'm going to check my traps and climb back in the tree. That's it. I can live for two days from the comfort of the tree. I'm hidden from other tributes, but I can still see them, and isn't that all I need to be able to do? If any of the tributes I need to keep alive come by here, I'll ignore them. If a tribute I need to kill comes by, then I'll kill them. It's as simple as that. Still, I feel an urge to do something. Anything. I want to make the Capitol mad. Besides, if I just sit here and wait, the Capitol will send something after me for sure. And I'm right. Something comes crashing down from the sky. With a shriek, I begin to run away from the falling object, but the force of the impact of it landing pushes me down. My ears ring for what feels like forever. I'm sure tributes have heard the noise and are making their way toward me now. I scramble to stand up and wince when I put pressure on my right ankle. It must be twisted, I grimly realize. I'll have to leave and find somewhere else to set up camp and look at my ankle. Before I vacate the area, I turn around to see what crashed to the ground. It's a large chunk of rock that makes me think of an asteroid with something marked on top. I carefully climb a nearby tree so I can see what's on top of it. It's a stenciled image of a flame. The Fire. Death Chart Sponsoring TBA Questions (Ways to receive extra units of currency) None at the moment. Polls Check here regularly. what should i do read the books i already have keep buying more books Category:Probably Reading Category:Probably Reading's Games Category:Hunger Games